Nothing Hurts More than a Broken Heart
by Nara Katie
Summary: Depressing oneshot. Character death.


**Nothing Hurts more than a Broken Heart  
**

Warnings: VERY DEPRESSING and CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

Taking a small breath I ripped tubes out of my arms and body. Letting the blood slowly trickle down my skin. I knew I was dying. I knew I wouldn't live. Why make me suffer this way? It made no sense! Nothing made sense anymore. Why he left me, what I'm doing here... How'd I get in this situation? My head hurt. It throbbed and throbbed. God I wanted to die. 

**Painful memories came back... I know why I'm here...**

_"I don't want to here it anymore!" I snapped at the older male. As he grabbed my arm I pulled it away, "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." The tears ran down my face along with the black make up. _

_He grabbed my arm once more and exposed it by pulling up the sleeve of my sweater. Staring at the carvings in my arms. The deep and painful cuts I made, he asked quietly, "Is this my fault? Sakura-chan? Answer me! Was this my fault?"_

_I didn't want to explain. I didn't want him to hurt as much as I did. I knew he didn't leave me without having a good reason. He just loved her more than me, and that was okay, right? "D-Deidara, please... Just leave me alone... You already have everything you want... You already left me... There's no need in coming around concerned about my mental health!"_

_"But I'm worried, this isn't healthy..." He brushed his hand against the recently made wounds. I winced as he spoke once again, just as his touch did, his words burned. "Sakura-chan... I didn't mean to make you do this... If I could I'd do this all over! I'd make sure you're okay... I still love you."_

_"Go tell her that... Tell her you love me, then maybe we'll talk about this." I said coldly yanking my arm away even though it hurt. I chocked on my tears, "Go tell that little whore who you love, because I don't want to hear this bullshit."_

_"I-I-" Deidara didn't know what to say. He was caught in between me and his girlfriend. Would he choose who needed his love the most or would he choose who made him happier... Of course the answer was obvious, and I was out of the question._

_"Thats right." I calmly spoke, "You're a liar. I don't want to hear this Deidara, not when I know you're fucking her! And holding her, and caring for her... You can only choose one."_

_"I can't choose, I love you both!" He said in frustration._

_I shook my head as I held onto my arm, "Only one... Me or her? Deidara! Choose, me or her?"_

_He looked away momentarily, "Why can't I have you both? Why can't we just keep it a secret, I want to comfort you!" Deidara's gaze came back to me and he continued to speak, "You two are both very important... Please?"_

_"No. Who do you want more? Who is it that you want to be with more than anything? Who would you rather love? I want to know the truth! And I don't care if you say her because I don't want to be lied to any longer. I hate this feeling I feel and I wish it would just stop! I want it to fucking stop Deidara and you only make it worse!"_

_"I... I guess I choose her..."_

**Why her? I don't understand... What was wrong with me?**

As my head spun and I got dizzy I quickly made my way out of the hospital room. I was no longer in the insane asylum because of my recent attempt at suicide... Which put me in the hospital.

I managed to get a hold of a knife from the kitchen when I was still in the asylum. It may have been dull but I managed to cut my wrists over and over again. I bled a lot, I remembered that. I was bleeding a lot now. The cuts were fresh and stung my flesh as it hit the cold air.

I know the tubes were to feed me, and the needles shoved into my skin must have been giving me blood or something. I don't know how it worked exactly... But I heard people screaming and yelling seeing my current situation. WHy did they care so much about someone who wanted to die anyways?

I collaped in the arms of a certain person I knew I knew... I stared up at him with emerald eyes pleading to just get it over with. I whispered something I didn't understand myself...

The last thing I heard was my name being called out in that familiar voice that use to say, "I love you, my little cherry blossom..."


End file.
